Tomb Raiser
The Tomb Raiser is a Melee Magic user in Trove. This class is considered to be an undead summoner from the Cursed Vale biome. Abilities |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Spawns a skeleton minion to fight for the player. - Skeleton summons constantly take damage. - Using the base attack will heal the allies slightly. - Players can spawn a maximum of 6 spawns. - Spawns can only last for 10 seconds if not damaged or healed. |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Enables Ghost mode. - Changes basic attack from a laser to a AoE shock wave around the player. - While in this mode, players can heal allies more than basic attack within the area effect. - The amount of time while in ghost mode depends on the amount of energy the user has, recovering energy will make it last longer. |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Removes all skeleton allies to spawn a Grave Goliath to fight for the player. - The more seletons sacrificed, the stronger the goliath. (Max of 6) - Takes damage over time like smaller summons, however it cannot be healed. - Creating a new goliath over-writes the previous one. - The goliath is considered one soul like the other summons, so it can be used along with other smaller summons to create a new goliath. |} |- | scope="col" | ! scope="col" | - Creates souls that orbit around the user. - The amount of souls that are orbiting the user determines the amount of summons he/she can spawn. - Can only carry three souls at a time. - One soul can be obtained every 8 seconds. - Souls can also be obtained while attacking enemies by the player and/or the summons. - Basic attacks will heal summons. |} Stat gain per level anomaly: does not gain a 5th stat bonus at level 20 Gameplay Strategy Tactics Due to the Tomb Raiser relying mostly on the summons, it is recommended for players to obtain gear that has lots of Magic Damage and Energy Regeneration to get the maximum damage output. Players should refrain from using Physical Damage (since the class is entirely magic based and the summons damage are based off of the users "magic damage" even if they are physical attackers) and Attack Speed (This class uses a continuous laser and attack speed does not benefit in any way, similar to Dracolyte). The basic tactic when using the Tomb Raiser applies to both solo and group scenarios; get the 6-minion Grave Goliath out as soon as possible, or whatever highest level Grave Goliath you can get before the boss fight/waves end. Due to your limited soul capacity (3) however, you will only be able to immediately summon, at most, a 3-minion Grave Goliath at any given time (A 4-minion Grave Goliath is possible by summoning a Grave Goliath first with 0 minions, and then summoning 3 minions before summoning another Grave Goliath, but take into account that a Grave Goliath summoned with 0 minions will lose health much, much faster than minions do, and enemy mobs will likely kill it before you can use your ultimate skill again). Always start your fights by summoning a 3-minion (or 4-minion) Grave Goliath. Periodically use Bonetourage to summon fresh minions and to avoid wasting souls you would have missed if you maintain the number of souls you have at 3, as well as Banshee's Boon, which will make healing your minions as well as damaging enemies much easier. When Banshee's Boon is finished and you're still recovering energy, AIM AT YOUR MINIONS. Your basic attack alone does '''VERY LITTLE DAMAGE '''wherein healing your minions in the hopes of summoning a stronger goliath is much more reasonable than trying to damage with your basic attack. Once you have enough minions to summon a 6-minion Grave Goliath, use your ultimate to summon it. Keep repeating these steps until you have either a 6-minion Grave Goliath and 6 minions out, ready to be sacrificed OR until your fight is finished. Your minions and goliath take on aggro from mobs in a way that no other class can, thus it is your responsibility to summon your minions/goliaths in a place that is not difficult for your allies to reach. Although you won't have control over it, try to avoid situations wherein enemy mobs spread out because of the aggro your minions/goliaths take. In such a situation, it may be best to leave your minions/goliaths to die for the sake of concentrating enemy mobs into a smaller space, which will be more convenient for aoe/melee classes. Teamplay *The Tomb Raiser easily synergies well with any Ranged class. The summons can easily take agro against enemies, leaving the ranged classes to keep a distance and deal as much damage from afar (especially Fae Trickster). General Tips * Stat prioritization (what to look for/pearl first in your equipment): Magic Damage on Weapon > Energy Regeneration > Max Health on Mask/Hat > Max Health on Weapon > Max Health% > Health regeneration > all other stats you may want. * If you will not be sharing gear between classes and will make dedicated gear specifically for this class, do not invest in attack speed, as the Tomb Raiser does not use this stat. Skill Usage * Use Banshee's Boon whenever your energy bar is full. There is no reason to not use this skill, as it significantly increases your dps, heal rate and reduces the amount of damage you take to a negligible amount with high enough hp. With that said, you will want to always use this skill only when your energy bar is full, but use your discretion to decide whether you need to use this skill even before your energy bar is full. Flasks & Emblems There are a few really interesting emblem combinations you can use, but it is recommend to use the bandolier for a flask since the emblems will provide more of a use when fighting enemies. A quick note on Energetic and Zealous embelms in terms of their uses for Banshee's boon. Zealous will allow you to STAY IN GHOST MODE LONGER. Energetic will allow you to go into ghost mode MORE FREQUENTLY. In addition, Energetic will last almost as long as Arcane (roughly 8 seconds). If you have high enough energy regen, Energetic emblem might be more worthwhile, but use your discretion and personal experiences to determine what you want to accomplish with this class. * Arcane: * Zealous: * Energetic: * Unyielding: * Vampiric: * Master Magician's: Costumes Gallery tombraiser_blog_header-720x3222.jpg TROVE_TombRaiser_105.jpg TROVE_POSE_TombRaiser_01.jpg TombRaiserGhost.png TROVE_TombRaiser_103.jpg Tr rave.gif Category:Classes Category:Cursed Vale Category:Magic Category:Melee